Electronic equipment generally has cables. In order to arrange such cables neatly, cable management devices or assemblies were developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,552,581 B1, for example, discloses an articulating cable chain assembly that includes an articulated cable chain (102) with a flat spring. The flat spring is configured for initiating a first folding curve (122) that holds the articulated cable chain (102) in a tight radius. Once the first folding curve (122) is properly initiated, the remaining folding curves in the articulated cable chain (102) are folded at the proper locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,605 B2 discloses a cable chain return system (100) that includes a spring (170) for assisting folding and organization of a cable chain (110).
While the cable chains disclosed in the afore-cited patents are designed for cable arrangement, the environments in which they are to be used may have different requirements. It is therefore an important issue in the related industries to develop different cable chain products that are configured to meet specific market demands respectively.